


Magical Scuttlebutt

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [65]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Circle Mages, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Gossip, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonage.Prompt 6: Dialogue only: Tell your OC's story through the gossip about them.A pair of Circle mage gossips, Gladys and Marvus, talk about the Warden, Sevarra Amell, at differing points in her journey.





	Magical Scuttlebutt

“Hmph. Look at her, little Miss Can-Never-Do-Anything-Wrong. I bet if she weren’t the First Enchanter’s pet, she’d be back here with the rest of us, nose to the grindstone. Instead, she flits off after class to do whatever she pleases!”

“Is that jealousy I hear, Gladys?”

“What, me? Never. I just don’t like the idea of someone swanning off without doing any of the work the rest of us have to do.”

“Right. Sure. Whatever you say, Gladys. What makes you think she’s shirking? She’s the First Enchanter’s student. Bet you a sweet roll he’s got her working on something even more mind-numbing than anything Enchanter Lynne could find in her dusty history books.”

A snort. “Oh, so you’ve got a crush on her, too, Marvus?”

“What do you mean ‘too,’ you blighted harpy?”

“Oh don’t be stupid, man! That templar, the one with the curly blond hair, he watches her with cow eyes. Poor sod’s got it bad.”

_ **(Several weeks later)** _

“Hmph. What a show-off.”

“What’s crawled up your arse this time, Gladys?”

“You know who I’m talking about! She gets to move on to the nice mages’ quarters while we’re still stuck down here with everyone else.”

“Well, that’s one of the perks of passing the Harrowing, isn’t it? It’s not the first time you’ve seen someone move on from the apprentice dorms, you grump. Remember Neria?”

“Yes, well, Neria had the decency to be frightened whenever someone said the word ‘harrowing’ after hers! Amell, that stuck up tramp, looks as calm as you please. Miss Quickest-Cleanest-Harrowing-Ever. Snob thinks she’s better than us, mark my words!”

“What do you mean about that? Where’d you hear that?”

“Ser Cow-Eyes is practically shouting it from the rooftops. I’m surprised you haven’t heard him, yet yourself. It’s all he’s been talking about since this morning.”

“Why do you call him that? The man’s got a name. Just because he’s a templar doesn’t mean you have to be rude to him. Cullen’s one of the nicer ones.”

“Oh, so you’re buddies now, are you? Sticking up for your plate-laden friend? Does he share his pet with you, hm?”

“You know what? You’re being disgusting, Gladys. I’m going to go talk to Sevarra, at least she has manners.”

“Fine time to finally find your balls, Marvus. Too bad she’s spoken for. Not that she’d take any interest in a nobody of an apprentice.”

“Aww, do **you **have a crush on her, Gladys? That’s _adorable!_”

“Sod off, you twat!”

_ **(Several months and one failed rebellion later)** _

“Oh, thank the Maker! Marvus!”

“Oof! Ow, take it easy! I think that abomination broke my rib.”

“How did you survive? Everyone else in there...”

“She came back. She brought others with her. They saved me.”

“She? She wh-- Wait, you don’t mean...”

“She’s a Grey Warden now. Said something about enforcing the treaty they have with the Circle.”

“So the rumors were true? I thought she ran away with Jowan.”

“Ptuu! Don’t say that name ever again! Sodding blood magic.”

“From your lips to the Maker’s ears. If He has any.”

_ **(Several months later)** _

“Can you believe it? We’re actually leaving the tower. They’re letting us leave the tower!”

“Don’t get too attached to it, Gladys. It’s only so we can join the rest of the army at Redcliffe. Maker’s mercy, we’re actually going to fight. In a war, with weapons! And soldiers! I’m not sure I like this.”

“And magic, don’t forget magic. And this is a Blight. Circles have always helped to fight the Blight. We’re better than any ballista or trebuchet.”

“Yes, but a Blight means darkspawn. What I read about them in the history books was frightening enough!”

“Marvus, focus. We have to be in control. We can’t afford to lose any more of us after what happened with Uldred and his toadies. We need to prove to the ordinary folk that we’re NOT like **him.**”

“I never took you for the sort to want to be an example.”

“Oh shut up and get moving.”

_ **(Several days later)** _

“This is NOT how I wanted to visit Denerim!”

“Shut your face, Marvus, the King’s about to speak!”

“King? But the king is dea-- Wait, that’s the other Grey Warden I saw with her back in the Circle when they rescued us! Oh, he just called her up in front of the crowd, too.”

_ **(Several hours later)** _

“Did you hear that horn, Marvus? She… she’s calling for the Circle to come help!”

“But… but I saw her go into Fort Drakon. That giant dragon is on top of it.”

“It’s not a dragon. That’s the archdemon. Move your arse!”

“Arch de-de-demon?? Oh, sod. Oh, Maker’s hairy balls.”

“Marvus? MOVE IT. If the First Enchanter, who is the oldest and most creaky-jointed person I know, can make his way up there, you can, too!”

“Ow! Fine, fine! You didn’t need to smack my arse with your staff, though!”

“Need to, no. Want to… perhaps. C’mon!”

_ **(A week later)** _

“Did… did she really ask the King for THAT?”

“You heard His Majesty as well as I did, Gladys. I guess she didn’t forget where she came from, after all. What do you think of it?”

“It-it’s just that it hasn’t been _done_ before, not outside of Tevinter, at any rate. Autonomy for the Circle? I… I…”

“No more living in fear of a Knight-Commander getting a bug up his arse? I think I’ll get used to being free of that, myself.”

“I think I will, too. At least, I hope so.”

“Oh, she’s mingling with the crowd, now! C’mon, let’s go say hello, Gladys.”

“But-- but she’s...”

“The Hero of Ferelden now? So? She won’t bite. At least, I hope she won’t. But even if she does, you can tell everyone else that the Grey Warden who saved us all bit you! How’s that for a claim to fame?”

“About that. All the stories about the previous Blights said that the Grey Warden who struck the killing blow died. She’s decidedly not dead.”

“As far as I know, none of the previous archdemon killers were mages. Perhaps that’s the reason? Or maybe the Maker favored her? Anyhow, I’m going to go talk to her, then get a drink before that red-headed dwarf drinks all the good stuff!”


End file.
